


Poohmance II

by hananinare, SamTheWizard



Series: Yuzuvier One Shots [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hananinare/pseuds/hananinare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheWizard/pseuds/SamTheWizard
Summary: A slightly different cut on the love for Pooh and trips to amusement parks. Just as cute, nonetheless.





	Poohmance II

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 3 month anniversary to the Yuzuvier GC gang, this one goes out for you.  
> A fluffy masterpiece created by @werilynn on Instagram and edited by me, @yuzurooh. As always, don't forget to check out @yuzuvier.hcs for early fanfic uploads, (almost) daily dabbles on Yuzuvier and anything cute and sweet related to these two!

And so, it was the three month anniversary of Javi and Yuzu.

This time, Javi decided he would bring Yuzu to an amusement park. Not just any park on that matter, but his beloved Disneyland. He managed to get 2 VIP tickets, giving one to Yuzu the night before and making him smile like a happy child. As the boy leaped for a tight hug, Javi giggled and muttered into his ear to wait for him at the entrance gate in the morning as he had a task to do before joining.

Yuzu, of course, was as thrilled as ever, jumping around their shared flat the entire evening, clearly not able to contain his excitement, much to Javi‘s amusement. The little plan of his own made him chuckle even more looking at the hyperactive boy.

The morning came after the long grueling hours of sleep, according to Yuzu. He found himself alone in the flat, Javi out already for his task-thing. It took Yuzu barely a few minutes to dress up, eat and pack, and he was sitting on the bus, more than ready for the day ahead.

Yuzu was greeted by the flashy banners and bright decor right at the gate, exciting noises of roller coaster rides and joyful voices filling the space around him. He came to the entrance just as he was told last night, presenting the cashier with his ticket and entering the premises, enthusiasm and sheer anticipation making his lips curl into a smile.

Just as Yuzu settled on a bench in front of the gate, a familiar golden fur clad figure appeared next to him. Disturbed by a huge shadow falling on him, Yuzu lifted his eyes from the phone and almost had his heart jump out of his chest.

The unlikely friendly Pooh mascot stood by Yuzu‘s side, fluffy right paw extended in his direction. Awestruck with fascination, Yuzu didn't think much before joyfully squeezing the paw and letting himself be dragged by his beloved bear.

The time seemed to lose its track as Yuzu was wandering around the amusement park with the Pooh. The yellow bear took him to numerous food stalls, stuffing the boy with every single Pooh themed snack on the premises, including Pooh-shaped jellies, honey earth tea, honey crackers and even the famous Pooh honey ice cream. In return, Yuzu took the bear mascot to his favorite roller coasters from a few visits he‘d made to the park before, clinging to the soft arm as the boarded the Haunted House ride.

A day in Disneyland with his all-time favorite plushy impersonated was Yuzu‘s dream since he was little, so it was not surprising that the arranged meeting with Javi completely left the boy‘s mind. Weirdly enough, the older man didn't seem to miss him at all as Yuzu‘s phone remained silent for the rest of the day.

Hours passed by and the night fell, bringing Yuzu‘s favorite part of his visits to Disneyland closer. As the two approached the central square for the final firework show, it finally hit Yuzu he‘d spent the entire day in the part without Javi. 

The panic came fast and he pulled out his phone, ready for the world‘s longest apology that would barely make anything better but he had to try. As he pressed the call button and started pacing in fear, he heard the familiar ringtone right behind his back. Yuzu turned around swiftly and his mouth fell ajar when he saw the Pooh bear that was accompanying him the entire time fiddle with his costume, trying to get his cellphone out. 

Yuzu stood there frozen as the mascot took off the bear head, revealing a well-known charming smile.

"Happy three month anniversary, Yuzu," Javi giggled, stepping closer to the boy and closing the gap between them for a kiss, leaving him even more flushed in embarrassment.

Another reason for that could've been the obnoxiously loud Pooh cartoon theme song Yuzu sang for Javi still blaring from the latter‘s phone.


End file.
